SoulxMaka
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: Maka comes to DWMA and becomes assistant directer for the musical, with her Broadway experience she gives them a challenge. She makes friends, falls in love, and falls down a few times. But she will rise to the top! OC!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys new story for ya!

Behind the Mask is on temp. hold

Don't own any music, or musicals, or Soul Eater!

Enjoy

Izzy

* * *

Maka's POV

I walked into my new school at 3:00 p.m, for musical practice. I didn't go to school that day but the directer of the musical wanted me to come for practice, I was going to be the assistant directer because it was too late to audition.

"You the assistant directer?" A boy with white hair asks me.

"Yes, you?"I ask.

"Soul Eater Evans, I play Marius." He says smiling.

"I am Maka Albarn." I reply, he leads me to an amazing auditorium.

"Wow this is almost as cool as Brodway!" I say and Soul looks at me.

"You were on Brodway!?" He asks in amazement.

"No, I was choreographer." I say.

"Still!" He says.

"Oh I will be choreographing some of this too!" I say.

"Awesome!" He exclaims.

"Thanks!" I say.

"You know you look like Minnie Mouse." He says smirking.

I was wearing black leggings, a red and white polka dotted sweater with red flats and a black bow in my hair.

I groan and I walk up to a man with a screw in his head and stood next to him, I was confident because I had done this before.

"Ahh Maka you are here, introduce yourself!" Stein exclaims.

"Hi I am Maka Albarn, I will be assistant director, and choreographer. I have choreographed a Brodway musical before, so be expecting a challenge I wan't to see what you can do." I say.

The kids in the crowd ooo, and we get up to do warm-ups.

"Maka, you lead warmups!" Stein says and I nod my head.

"Okay guys I am going to teach you a small dance to the song waka-waka and after I show you, you can join in!" I say and the kids nod.

I put my hands together and sway my hips, I do that till I raise one hand and hop in one circle. I finish the dance and the group cheers.

"Okay guys, easy enough?" I say and I re-start the song.

The kids join in and by the end we are all laughing.

"Okay lets get together and get to work!" I yell getting my serious face on.

I throw off my shoes and pull up my hair into a messy bun.

"Okay we will be working on choreography for 'At the End of the Day' I scream.

"Okay we will need, Jim, Kim, Jacqueline, Ox, Harvar." I name more people off until all the people who belonged in the scene were on stage.

I get them set up in starting positions and we learn up to half of the dance until I send them off to work on it in the hallway and looked at the cast list to see who was in the songs In my Life/ Heart Full of Love, and On my Own.

Marius- Soul Eater Evans

Cosette- Liz Thompson

Eponine- Blair Larson

"Blair, Liz, and Soul come to the stage!" I yell.

They walk up on stage and I motion for them to sit in front of me.

"I assume that you all have your lines memorized." I say, Liz and Soul nod but Blair shakes her head.

"Blair sit out and I will do your part! Now it starts with Marius and Eponine for In my Life." I say and Liz goes to sit down.

"Okay for this Marius and Eponine will be messing around as they make their ways towards Cosette, though the moments Eponine sings alone she backs away and looks sad, disappointed. In Heart Full of Love she hangs in the back watching the two!" I say.

"Okay." Soul says.

"Liz stage left!" I bark and she heads off.

"Blair now just watch." I say and Blair nods.

The music starts and Soul playfully drags me on stage we walk around, twirling and skipping. I sing like we are supposed to and Soul seems a little caught off guard but quickly gathers himself.

Liz enters and Heart Full of Love starts and we follow the quick blocking.

"Good, good Liz and Soul more chemistry now Blair get up there and try to remember your lines." I say and I sit back down.

They start but I realize quickly Blair sucks! She acts like a dumb bimbo, she is too happy.

"Stop, stop stop! That was bad, Blair you need to be hurt when Marius doesn't like you!" I say.

We try 4 more times and I want to cry.

"Okay this scene is done, Soul, Liz you can sit here with me and Blair lets work on, On my Own!" I say wanting to face plant into the stage.

We work through blocking fine and we start the scene.

I stop Blair not even 10 seconds into the scene.

"Blair do you know how to fake cry?" I ask.

"No, nya~!" She chirps.

"Okay this is how you fake cry!" I say looking away then turning around tears streaming down my face.

"Can you explain that, nya~" She says.

"Okay when I go on stage I go to my happy place, which is Brodway when I need to cry I leave my happy place and think of the worst thing that has happened to me, so I start crying." I say.

"I can't do that! nya~" She says.

"STEIN!" I yell face planting into the stage.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Do you have some asprin?" I ask, Soul and Liz laugh at this.

"Here." He says and I quickly swallow them.

"Okay Blair I am going to show you how it is done, kay?" I say and she nods.

"On my own pretending he is beside me..." I start and everyone watches.

"Without him I feel his arms around me, and when I lose my way I close my eyes, and he has found me." I sing starting to cry.

I finish the sing and everyone is crying or cheering, I smile and tell Blair,

"If you can do that, you will go far." I say getting up and head to the front of the stage.

We finish up rehearsal and I am wiped! then I remember that my dad said that I would have to find my own apartment, just he gave me money, SHOOT.

"F, I have no place to stay tonight!" I mutter grabbing my stuff.

"You need a place to stay?" Someone behind me asks.

I turn around and see Soul,

"Yeah, but it is fine I can jus.." I start.

"Nop you are staying with me!" He claims grabbing my wrist pulling me along with him till we reached an orange motorcycle.

"Oh hell no!" I say.

"Yes!" I he says grabbing me by the waist and throwing me on.

He hops on and puts the 'thing' into gear, we jerk forward and I grab onto his waist.

We soon arrive at an extremely nice street, narrow houses with long sarcastic are all connected together and he walks up the stairs with me trailing behind.

"You live here with your family?" I ask.

"Nope alone I have 4 floors, top mine, 3 you can stay in, 2 maids, and the 1st floor is the kitchen and living room." He says and I look around, the place is very well kept.

"That all your stuff?" He says pointing to my bag.

"Yeah my dad said it would be easier if he gave me money and I just bought new stuff, he is a death scythe so he gets paid well." I say.

"Wow death scythe, are you weapon or miester?" Soul asks.

"Miester, but I have a good amount of weapon blood and can transform if I try hard enough." I say.

He turns his arm into a scythe and I stare at him wide eyed I I run my hand over the blade and examine it.

"So how are you a miester?" Soul asks.

"My mom was top miester, and my dad became a death scythe so I have bit of both!" I say smiling.

I concentrate for a second and my arm becomes a scythe.

"Cool!" Soul says.

"Eh mine is boring, your's is way better." I say.

"Well I try." He says smirking. I drop my stuff in my room and head back down stairs to see Soul sitting on a couch.

"Hey we have an hour before dinner, want to do a bit of shopping?" He asks and I nod.

"So what you say you live with me and we become partners?" He asks as we head out the door and I turn around, eyes gleaming.

"Seriously, I would have the coolest weapon then!" I say.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" He says.

"Cool then, I promise to make you te best death scythe ever!" I say and he smiles. We climb on his bike and I hold on tight, we zoom through town when we come upon a street with small shops.

Soul helps me off the bike and we walk down the street.

We start at a furniture and decor store, I look through a bunch of room schemes and I decide upon ( ) I have extra money since I don't have to pay to room, I pay and ask them to put it in tomorrow, Soul giving them the address.

"So why did you pick this one?" Soul asks.

"Cozy, it would be a nice place to read and think." I say as we walk down the street.

"Here is a clothing shop my friends go when we go shopping, the girls like it." Soul says pointing to a store.

We walk in the store and I look around, I pick a few pairs of skinny jeans, and shirts. I pick a few sweaters a scarf, 2 pairs of leg warmers, some leggings and a skirt.

After trying everything on I go and pay for them.

"Okay I need active wear." I say and Soul points to a store across the street. We walk over and enter the store, I pick out plain white baggy sweatpants and a few pairs of spandex shorts. Along the way I grab a few hoodies and a few more pairs of sweatpants before heading to the dressing room.

I come out with the items, grab a set of ankle socks, headbands, medical tape, and braces. I set it on the counter and pay for the items.

We head out and Soul is humming 'At the End of the Day' I start to sing it, Soul starts to skip and I link arms with him and we skip down the street singing, not caring if we get weird looks.

We arrive at Soul's.. well our house, laughing and tripping through the door.

"Master dinner is ready." A woman says and Soul leads me to a table.

We eat in a comfortable silence and when we finish we head up to our rooms, I look around the room, it is empty white and boring. I hear a dark, twisted, piano piece being played from upstairs. I creep up the stairs and see Soul playing the piano, the piece grabbed me and pulled me in, wanting more I loved it. I start to clap when the 3rd song had ended and Soul turned around startled,

"You liked that?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah it is amazing, who wouldn't like it?" I ask.

"Everyone else but you." He says looking away from my eyes.

"What!? well it was amazing and that is all that needs to be said." I say and he smiles.

"Hey want to watch a movie?" He asks and I nod my head, we walk over to his bed and I plop down onto one side while he put in a dvd.

"What movie?" I ask.

"Paranormal activity 4!" He says and gives me a grin.

"Oh god!" I say and he chuckles.

He pushes a button and says,

"Popcorn with M&Ms please." and put it down.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Maid button." He says and I nod.

The maid brings the popcorn a few minutes later and two cans of coke.

"Thank you!" I say and she leaves.

The movie starts and I am horrified, we continue to watch until we are so close to each other when someone screams I scream throwing the popcorn and my coke spills on me.

"Ha!" Soul says.

"No!" I pout.

He gets up and throws me black baggy sweatpants and a over sized T with no sleeves.

"The bathroom is over there you can change." He says and I mutter a quiet thank you.

The sweatpants are HUGE I flip the waistband over a few times and it still hangs loosely around my small hips, the shirt is a bit better though, except that there is no sleeves so you can see my stomach and my sports bra through the side.

I try to walk in the sweatpants but I trip over the hem I roll them up and head out the door.

Soul laughs at my appearance and I puff my cheeks out.

"Big much?" He says.

"Umm yeah!" I say laughing a bit, the mess on the bed was clean and another bowl of popcorn was on the bed.

"You can hold the bowl this time." I say and he laughs.

We finish the movie and we talk for awhile, Soul turns his Ipod on shuffle and Waka-Waka starts to play, we get up and do the dance I taught during rehearsal today.

After the song is over we plop back down on his bed and pass out.

NEXT MORNING

I wake up to feel strong pair of arms wrapped around me, I turn around to see Soul, his eyes flutter open and stare into my green ones.

"How long you been up?" He asks.

"30 seconds!" I say rolling over and stretching.

I get up and head to my room to get changed into this spring_day/set?id=64128694. I walk and put my hair in a dutch braid into a messy bun.

"Hey." I say walking into the kitchen spotting Soul on the couch.

"Hey, if you want to eat maids are on vacation for 2 weeks so make it yourself." he says.

"Never had maids so that doesn't bother me." I say, we both head to the kitchen and I pull out a box of strawberries, opening the box I notice they are like the size of my fist.

"These are as big as my fist!" I exclaim.

"So?" Soul says grabbing one and throwing the whole thing in his mouth.

I try to copy his actions but the strawberry is to big, I end up on the ground from laughter.

"Lets go!" Soul says pulling me up. I head out the door with my bag and strawberry, seriously I do not know how I am going to finish this!

We get to school to see Liz and some other kids socializing.

"Hey guys, this is Maka she is my partner and the musicals assistant directer she has been on Brodway before!" Soul says and I smile.

"Cool Soul you got Brodway girl!" Liz says .

"Hi Maka I am Tsubaki!" A tall girl says sweetly.

"Hi I AM YOUR GOD BLACKSTAR!" A blueberry screams.

"Shut it blueberry!" I say and everyone laughs.

"Hello I am Death the Kid pleasure to meet you!" A boy with 3 white stripes on his hair says.

"HI I AM PATTY I LIKE GIRAFFES do you like giraffes." She says the first half in a happy tone but the second half is more in a serious tone.

"Um yeah?" I say and she hugs me until I can no longer breath.

"Maka you are still eating that strawberry?" Soul asks and I nod.

"Hey you are the girl from that one movie!" A girl says before running off.

"Wait, you have been in a movie!?" Soul says.

"Um 3 actually, and 2 TV shows!" I say.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Liz says.

"I didn't want know me for being slightly famous." I say.

"I knew you looked familiar!" Tsubaki says.

"I understand your decision Maka!" Soul says and all of us head to class.

"Okay class this is Maka she is our new student!" Stein says and I wave to the class.

"Hey its Broadway girl!" A few people say and I sigh.

A few people move towards me.

"Oh yeah and I have seen her in a few movies!" A girls says and a few people nod. I face plant into the desk and Soul pats my back.

"You want to be partners?" a dozen people say.

"She already had one!" Soul barks glaring at them, they move away and I smile at Soul.

"Thanks!" I say.

We continue through the day and whenever that blueberry has a chance he screams about surpassing god.

He even stepped on my bag of chex mix during lunch, so much for eating!

I get back up and go buy a little container full of strawberries.

"Do you only eat strawberries!?" Soul asks.

"No, but it is my favorite food, anything strawberry scented I love that too!" I say.

DURING REHEARSAL

"Hit, hit, hit, YES!, keep it up, Kim add more emotion!" I yell.

"Are we done?" Someone asks.

"No guys you will stay here till you can get it right!" I yell we had at least done it for 2 hours already.

We practiced the dance 4 more times before I sent them in the hall to practice.

"Better but not good, now practice in the hall!" I yell and they scurry off the stage.

"Maka!" Stein yells,

"Stein, where is Blair and Brooke!" I yell.

"They both dropped the show you are the new Fantine and Eponine!" He says and I sigh.

"Okay guys I am apparently the new Fantine and Eponine lets get to work!" I yell.

We practiced until 10 since I forced everyone to be here longer until they no longer totally disgust me with their dancing skills.

"Broadway girl!, Soul!" Liz yells.

"Yes?" I say.

"The gang is heading to the mall tomorrow want to come?" She asks and we nod.

"Okay be there at 12!" She yells walking off, we head out the doors as well and get on Soul's bike.

AT HOME

"I am wiped, so I am heading to bed after showering!" I yell walking upstairs.

"What about eating you haven't eaten since lunch!?" Soul says.

"I actually had a bag of these cute sour gummy worms during rehearsal!" I said.

"Okay, tomorrow I am making breakfast for you then!" He yells.

"Okay!" I yell closing the door to my room.

I quickly shower and change into pj shorts and a sports bra, I head into my new fully decorated room and turn the TV on.

"Hey Mak..." Soul says walking in my room, not a second later bursting out in a nose bleed.

"Seriously, don't barge in on me!" I say getting up and walking down stairs to grab the towels so Soul can clean his mess up.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear just a bra!" He mutters.

"But it is comfortable, now hear take these and clean your mess up!" I say handing him towels.

Souls's POV  
Maka went back to her bed and she watched Big Bang Theory, (A/N awesome IKR! I heart Sheldon!)

I watch her as she laughs along to the TV show, I chuckle upon hearing it too.

"Soul I have eyes you know I can see you staring at me!" She says and I blush looking away.

"Am not!" I yell.

"Well you have been done fore 5 minutes, now you want to watch TV with me?" She asks.

"Not until you put a shirt on!" I say and she gets up throwing a hoodie on.

"Much better!" I say plopping down next to her on her bed.

We stayed up watching Big Bang Theory, Toddlers and Tiaras, Dance Moms, Honey Boo Boo, and Cheer Perfection laughing and debating which mom was better or which toddler was going to win.

"Okay Tara is so going to win this one!" I say.

"NO it will be Rachel!" Maka protests.

At 1 am Maka says,

"Soul you should head up to bed, I am tired."

I couldn't help but feel disappointed but I went up stairs anyway.

* * *

Ta-Da New story!  
Hope you enjoyed

R&R  
Toodles

Izzy


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am back because I am awesome like that!

Did you here about the Adv. Time ep. where Lady is going to have her bubbies! 0_0

Enjoy

Don't own Soul Eater, any music I use, or clothing brands.

Izzy

* * *

Maka's POV

I woke up and heard Soul clanging around the kitchen,

'Idiot+kitchen= HELL' I though as I walked into the kitchen and got dressed in cgi/set?id=68360091, I applied a small amount of make-up and made my way down stairs so to see Soul in a apron.

I chuckled slightly and while he didn't notice me I pulled up instagram on my phone, quickly snapping a picture as he turned around to see me.

"Maka?! Tell me that isn't going on instagram!" He says.

"Oh it is!" I say.

"Nooooo!" He yells running to grab the phone out of my hand.

"Submit!" I yell doing a happy dance.

"Seriously I make you breakfast and this is what I get?" He says.

"What is that something burning?" I ask and we rush over to the oven to find muffins charred in the oven.

"Just great!" He yells.

"Ha!" I laugh and he glares at me.

"Maka lets just go to the cafe down the street!?" He says throwing the apron off and pulling on a coat.

"Ok!" I say walking towards the door.

"Umm Soul how am I going to ride your on your bike, when I am wearing a dress?!" I say.

"Um sit to the side and I won't drive fast..too fast." He says and I hop on gripping his waist tightly.

We had successfully made it to the cafe and I hopped off his bike.

We walked up to the counter and I ordered a strawberry smoothie.

"Go figure strawberry!" Soul says lazily.

"What you get?" I ask.

"Black Coffee, that's how real men drink it." He says.

"BlackStar drinks it with 10 packets of sugar though," I say.

"He isn't a man he is a blueberry freak monkey!" He exclaims and I laugh.

"God you have the best laugh ever!" He exclaims.

"Really?" I reply.

"Yeah!" He says grabbing his coffee before heading to a table.

We sit next to a table full of old ladies and I smile at them.

"What a lovely couple you are!" One of them exclaims.

I almost choke on my drink.

"We aren't dating!" I exclaim.

"But you both have feelings for each other, I can sense it!" The lady says.

"Okay if you think, or "know" that, what is my current thought of her right now!" Soul says challenging the lady.

"You like how her dress makes her boobs look bigger!" The lady exclaims and we both turn bright red.

"You know what lets just go, I think it is almost time to go to the mall!" I say grabbing Soul and running out the cafe.

"You PERV!" I yell once we get outside.

"Hey, what it was true!" He yells back.

I blush and we make our way towards the mall.

AT THE MALL SOUL'S POV

"Liz!" Maka yells and runs up to her.

"Hey Maka, Soul!" Everyone greets.

"What do you want to do?" Kid asks.

"Oooh I have this giant bag of ring pops, we just propose to random girls and hope they take it, Now Maka you can film us!" BlackStar yells shoving a camera at her.

"Okay this will be funny!" Tsubaki says.

I grab a ring pop as does the other two and we start to walk around the girls following us.

I go up to a girl outside of PINK and I kneel on the ground, I hear the girls giggling in the background.

"Will you marry me?" I ask and the girl giggles taking the ring pop.

"One for SOUL!" I yell heading back and Patty hands me another ring pop.

"BlackStar your god has GOTTEN ONE FAKE WIFE!" He says.

"Wait is that?!" Maka says when Waka-Waka starts to play.

"Oh yeah!" Liz yells running up to Maka and Tsubaki take the camera.

I join in to and we start to dance and sing along.

People are watching us but we don't care, Some people have cameras out and Tsubaki is trying to film as well, but she is laughing to hard!

The song ends and we all hug before BlackStar mentions,

"Hey lets all go clothes pinning, we try to take these clothes pins and pin them to people without them noticing!" We all nod grabbing 3 pins.

Maka and I walk into Macy's I had the camera and Maka had to go first. She walk into the shoe section and a lady is tying a kids shoe, Maka shushes the little girl with her finger and places the pin on her back, not a second later she runs off, the kid laughing.

"Oh my Shinigami!" Maka laughs when she runs up to me.

"Your turn!" She says taking the camera.

"Dude! Look at that old guy!" I point out.

"Go pin him!" Maka says pushing me forward.

I try pinning the guy but when he turns around I realize who it is, " ?!" I yell running away Maka trailing behind.

"Okay lets find the others!" Maka breaths and I nod.

"Kid, Liz, Patty!" Maka calls and they rush up to her.

"We saw Stein so I was the only one who pinned someone!" Maka says handing back the pins.

"Oh no I still got Stein!" I say holding up two pins.

"HAhahhahhahhhahahhhh!" Patty yells.

Not long after that we find Tsubaki and BlackStar.

_Tsubaki - 3 pins left_

_BlackStar- no pins left_

_Patty- 1 pin left_

_Kid- 3 pins left_

_Liz- no pins left_

_Maka and Me- 2 pins left_

We caused trouble for about 3 more hours till we realized that it was 5 and we needed to head home.

"Sh*t it is raining!" I yell.

"RAIN!" Patty yells running into the down pour.

Tsubaki, Liz and Maka follow her running into the rain.

"YAHOO!" BlackStar yells throwing off his shirt running into the rain.

"Lets go Kid!" I say following BlackStar out into the rain Kid following behind us.

We mess around for about a half hour and we are all soaked to the bone!

"Man and we still have to ride the bike, thats going to hurt!" I yell.

"Why would it hurt?" Maka asks.

"Oh you will see." I say hopping on the bike, Maka cautiously following. I speed off and Maka yells,

"Oww!" She buries her head into my back shielding herself from the rain.

We arrive home and Maka springs off the bike!

"God my legs!" She yells and I snicker.

"Now lets go inside, you can shower and get dressed and I will dry off and change before making dinner!" She says.

"Okay whatever." I say.

"Achoo!" Maka sneezes.

"Oh god you better not be getting sick!" I say.

"Achoo!" She sneezes again.

I grabbed her wrist and felt her forehead, then I sneezed.

"Oh no!" She says grabbing my head feeling my forehead.

"You have a fever!" We say in unison.

"Go get changed and shower, I will call a maid and ask what we should do then go shower!" I say and Maka nods her head, heading upstairs.

"Buba, What do we do if we are both sick?" I ask coughing.

"Well don't want to get the whole house germ-ifed so sleep together in your room, and I will come over to get you set up." She says before hanging up.

I go and quickly shower, I hear Maka's shower turn off and she starts a coughing fit. I rush out of the shower, dry off and get dressed before heading to her room.

"Maka you okay?" I ask heading to her bed, she looked miserable.

"No!" She says.

"Well I feel like shit too, Buba is coming over and she says that we both need to stay in my room." I say and she attempts to sit up, but fails.

"Don't worry Maka, I got you!" I say picking her up, she clings onto my shirt.

I set her down in bed, when I hear Buba enter through the back door.

"Buba!" I yell.

"Child, I am coming." She yells from downstairs.

"Oh what a pretty girl!"She says smiling at Maka.

"Okay so that we don't get the whole house infected we are keeping you in the same bed, I will go make something to eat!" She says rushing downstairs.

Maka climbs under the covers and pulls the blankets over her head. I cover myself in the blankets as well, cuddling up to Maka and she buries her head in my chest.

"I have SOUP!" Buba yells. (A/N Buba is kinda crazy :p)

I sit up and Maka protest by pulling on my shirt curling up under the covers.

Buba quickly hooks the bed trays up so they don't fall and she says,

"I have to go, forgot to turn the shower off!" She yells running down the stairs and out the door.

"Crazy lady!" I huff, dipping a cracker in my soup.

"Maka eat!" I say but she just groans.

"What can I do to get you to eat, it is getting cold." I say.

No reply.

"Thats it!" I say pulling her from under the covers and restraining her from go back under.

I put the spoon to her lips but she whips her head away.

"Maka!" I yell.

I place the spoon back on her tray and sigh as she tries to get out of my grasp, then it hits me, the perfect idea.

I grab her chin and press my lips to her, it was a lot better than anticipated. I pull away and her mouth is gaping open, this is my chance I grab the spoon and shove it in her mouth, startled she quickly responds before she chokes.

"See wasn't so bad!" I say.

The next hour was spent, coaxing, frustration and a lot of kissing!

I groaned when I realized Maka's bowl was empty.

"Maka lets go to bed I am.." I start but realize that she is already a sleep.

I sigh before falling asleep myself.

* * *

The end (for now)

Toodles

R&R

Hope you enjoyed

Izzy


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I am back here is the next chp. Be prepared for fluff and hopefully some awkward moments.

Enjoy

Izzy

* * *

Soul's Pov

I woke and felt Maka shivering next to me, god she must be really sick!

"Soooouuuulllll I am ccccoooolllllddd!" She whines.

"What I am sweaty, god you are even worse then yesterday!" I exclaim feeling her forehead.

"mhnriranolangraio!" She mutters.

"What?!"

"Get more blankets!" She slurs.

"Okay I will be right back, I also am going to call Buba!" I say going to get the blankets from the hall closet.

"Buba!" I say when she picks up her phone.

"Yes child?" She asks.

"Maka is even worse, I have like all the blankets from the hall closet and a sweater I am going to give her!" I say.

"Okay I will be over in a bit, just keep her warm!" She says promptly before hanging up.

"Maka, I have blankets and one of my sweaters." I say.

I place the blankets over her and she pulls the giant sweater over her head. 'She looks so cute drowning in that sweater!' I think to myself.

"Soul, I am cold!" She complains and I gasp.

"Still!" I say running off to get the blankets from the couch and her bed.

"Here are like the rest of the blankets this should work!" I say placing the blankets over her body, by now it looks like a mountain of blankets on my bed.

"I am coming, I'm a comin!" Buba yells running up our narrow staircase, sometimes I wonder how she fits through it.

"Child, you are burning up! if you get any worse we will have to send you to the hospital!" Buba says and my mouth gapes open, then I feel a sharp pain in my arm.

"Good now you can't get sick, and boy close your mouth you will catch flies." Buba says and I realize that I had just gotten a shot of some sort.

"Ow!" I gasp.

"Oh you wimp!" Buba says before heading downstairs, to cook I assume.

"Soul I am COLD!" Maka whines and I sigh.

"Well Buba is making soup so maybe that will warm you up?" I say.

"Good I am hungry!" She exclaims.

"Well that is a good sign!" I say sitting on the bed next to her, stroking her hair.

"Child I am back!" Buba says rushing in the room, bed tray and soup in hand.

"Now eat this, or Soul can feed it to you, if you don't warm up after this then we will resort to last option or the hospital." She says.

"Whats the last option?" I ask.

"Oh you can find out later!" Buba says before scurrying off.

"Crazy woman, I swear!" I mutter under my breath.

"Soul, I am finished, but I am still cold!" Maka says 5 minutes later.

"Buba!" I yell and the old batshit crazy woman stomps the stairs.

"Is the child still cold?" She asks and I nod.

"This 'child' has a name you know?!" Maka says slightly irritated.

"And what would that be honey?" Buba replies.

"Maka, Maka Albarn." She says.

"Maka Albarn, aren't you from that show, and that other one, oh yeah and that movie?" Buba asks.

"Yes." She says.

"Well since you are still cold we are going to have to resort to the last option...skin to skin warmth!" She says and we gasp.

"What?!" We say in unison.

"Both upper halves naked, and then if that doesn't work both, or we could just send her to the hospital." Buba says.

"Um lets go with the hospital." I say awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Maka says.

"In my car, you aren't riding Soul's bike, Soul you can meet us there." Buba says and I stop her.

"No I will go with you guys." I rush.

"Okay well I am going to get the car started you help Maka downstairs." Buba says before trudging down the stairs.

I help Maka out of her sea of blankets and she fights to get back in them.

"No!" She says and leaps out of my arms.

"Ok how bout this, get in 2 blankets and I will carry you." I say and she nods.

"Oh and Soul?" She says.

"Yes?"

"I like this sweater, I think I might have to keep it." She says letting out a small laugh.

"Ok that is fine." I say even though that was my favorite sweater.

I carry her down the stairs and slip on shoes before heading to the car.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"Hello what do you need today?" A lady asks me as I head up to the front desk Maka in tow.

"Um we have a girl with a high fever, and she can't stop shivering. We have tried everything!" I say.

"Skin to skin heat?" She asks.

"Umm yeah..." I say.

"Okay we will take her and get her checked out, you can wait here until further notice!" She says winking at me before leaving with Maka in her arms.

"Buba you can leave." I say and Buba nods before heading out the door.

"Well I didn't have to tell her twice." I mutter before sitting down.

30 minutes later.

A doctor came out and approached me.

"Soul Eater?" he asks and I nod.

"Maka, is in room 15b, she isn't doing well. She has about a 60% chance of living." He says and I run to her room.

I slowly open the door and see a lifeless looking Maka laying on a boring white bed.

"Oh Maka." I say grabbing her hand and holding it in mine.

I remember when I first saw Maka, she walked up the stairs of Shibusen in her 'Minnie Mouse' outfit, I remember the first time I heard her sing, I remember skipping down the street singing 'At the End of the Day'. I also remember when she spilled popcorn and soda on my bed.

I sigh and look at her face, I want to cry.

I sit continuing to remember the past few days with Maka, and actually they have been some of the best days in a while. I had been so lonely and Maka was that little part I was missing in my life, I remember looking at her run into the rain seeing her bright and smiling face.

I hear my phone ringing and I look to see that it is my dad.

"Soul where are you, you remember that we were visiting today!" He screams over the phone.

"Oh sh*t! umm my miester is sick and in the hospital but I will be back soon, uh sorry for the mess..." I say

"Um actually it is clean." He says and I sigh, Buba must have cleaned it.

"I am on my way I just have to leave a note for Maka." I say.

"No forget him, and come here now your mother is getting impatient and we want to see you."

"Um Maka..." I was cut off because he hung up, I grab out my phone and text Tsubaki to see if she or any of the girls can visit Maka.

After that I rushed home to find my family waiting for me, well I couldn't see Wes but I saw him come down the stairs.

"Um hi guys." I say awkwardly.

"Hello Soul." My mother says dryly giving me a "hug".

"Sorry for being late, I totally forgot I was sick yesterday too!" I say.

"Well it is good that you are feeling better son." My father says.

"For a guy, your partner has a girly or married couple looking room and clothes." Wes says.

"That is because Maka is a GIRL!" I say stressing the word girl.

"You have a girl partner, man you are such a womanizer Soul!" Wes replies.

"No, here is the story, so I was at rehearsal when Maka walks in she is our new assistant directer, she has been on Broadway and is fantastic at singing. She has no place to stay so I offered her to stay at my place and then we became partners!" I say.

"Wait Maka, Maka who?" Wes asks.

"Maka Albarn." I say.

"Oh my lord she has been on that show, and the 2 other ones and that movie!" Wes says.

"Oh those were good ones!" My mother exclaims.

"I have Jalapeno pizzas!" Buba exclaims setting a tray on the coffee table.

"Thank you Buba." I say.

"Buba?!" My father asks.

"Yeah that is what I call her because she is like a grandma and she always calls me child, so I call her Buba!" I say and they just give me weird looks.

"So, Soul tell us more about Maka." My mom says.

"Um well she LOVES strawberries, and she loves to dance, pretty good at it too. Oh and I have this video on my laptop of us at rehearsal." I say going to grab my laptop.

The video is of me playing piano and singing with Liz and Maka. The song is 'In My Life/Heart Full of Love and On my Own' I press play and my family watches intently.

"Maka is the blonde." I say.

We finish the video and my parents seem unamused.

"I have seen better." My mom says shrugging.

"What is this?" Wes says clicking a video of Maka singing 'Die in Your Arms' in the school recording studio and I am helping her.

He watches the video and my parents even listen in a bit. At the end of the song it shows Maka and I playing with whip cream and my mom huffs.

"So immature Soul, I don't like her." She says.

"No, just watch this." I say clicking on the 'Emotions' cover. watch?v=UjzENV7rhhI

"Emotions, I bet she doesn't even have a whistle register." My mom huffs and I smirk.

We come to the whistle register part and Maka performs it on the screen.

"What mom, what did you say." I say mockingly.

The song goes on it shows Maka hugging me and we are just having a good time.

"She isn't so bad at singing, just seems like a dumb pointless girl." My mom says and I am mad.

"IF SHE WAS DUMB THEN WHY WOULD SHE BE ABLE TO DO ALL THAT SHE DOES AND STILL BE AT THE TOP OFF HER CLASS!" I yell and my mom looks shocked.

"Well Soul, once she gets out of the hospital I will have to meet her." My mother says before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

My dad, and Wes head out the door right after her.

2 days later

Maka is better and was let out of the hospital last night, we are on our way home from rehearsal when I forgot I had to tell my her my parents are visiting for dinner tonight.

"Um Maka, my parents want to meet you so they are coming for dinner tonight, so make sure to dress extra nice because you need to make an impression." I say.

"Okay Soul!" She chirps and I can't help but smile.

"Um Maka?" I ask.

"Yes Soul." She replies.

"Um my parents visited while you were in the hospital, and my mom says she doesn't like you so you really have to prove something." I say.

"What? She hasn't even met me." Maka replies.

"Yeah, and I didn't say anything bad about you. See my mom always judges everyone that is why you have to dress nice." I say and she nods.

"Okay Soul!" She says.

We walk inside our house and Maka runs upstairs.

"Buba, what are you making for dinner?" I ask.

"Chicken Parm." She says.

"Okay!" I reply

"With garlic bread and something else!" She yells throwing her hands in the air.

MAKA's POV

I was in my closet looking through racks of clothes. 'Maybe I should wear my last red carpet premier, no too fancy.'

"Soul!" I yell.

I hear trudging up the stairs and Soul appears in the door way.

"What is the emergency!" He says.

"I don't know what is fancy, or too fancy and I need help!" I exclaim and Soul walks into my closet.

We look for about 30 minutes before I am wearing, cgi/set?id=68725185. I also put on my infinity ring necklace that Soul gave me when I was in the hospital.

"Maka my parents are here." Soul says and we walk downstairs.

"Mom, Dad, Wes this is Maka, Maka meet my parents.

"Pleased to meet you." I say.

"As to you." Soul's mother says, her eyes scanning me.

"Dinner!" Buba yells. I sit next to Soul. His mom is at the head, with father next to her and Wes next to him.

"So Maka, where did you get that lovely necklace." Soul's mother says.

"Um..." I start.

"I gave it to her!" Soul says.

"Hmm, Maka tell us about yourself." Soul's mother demands.

"Well I am a major actress, I have been in 2 TV shows and 3 movies, I choreographed a Broadway show and am choreographing Le Miserables at the high school. I also play Eponine, and Fantine in the show. My father is a death scythe and my mother, well she died a few years ago. I love to read and bake as well." I say.

"Ahh, you seem like a girl who would waste all her time on books." She says and I want to cry, I don't reply to her.

"Why did you chose Soul as your partner?" Wes says.

"Well it was after rehearsal and I needed a place to stay, Soul must have heard me because he offered me to stay the night with him, we just had a good time and then we became partners." I say.

We eat in an awkward silence for a few minutes when Soul broke the silence.

"Mother, Father what have you been up to lately?"He asks.

"Oh just some concerts here and there." His father says.

"I have my musical from the 20th-25th, a talent scout will be there this is my big break." He says excitedly.

"Oh honey we won't be able to make it, to any." His mom says.

"Why?" he replies.

"Oh because, and I don't want to see you disappointment when the talent scout turns you down, he more than likely will." His mom says and I about burst into flames.

"How can you say that!?" I say.

"Excuse me?" She says.

"Put him down like that, Soul is very talented and is probably going to be chosen if you don't know he is a lead." I fight.

"No he won't he isn't talented and I am not going to support him!" She snaps.

"What!? He is too talented, and you should support your own son! how can you!" I yell.

"You do not talk to me like that, you dirty girl." She screams.

"Watch me!" I yell right into her face before running out of the house.

I vented as I walked through the streets of Death City, I decided to call Liz and see if I could crash at her place.

I arrive at a home similar to Soul's and I knock on the door, with in a few seconds Liz appears and she motions me to come inside.

I change into pj's that are WAY to big and head down stairs.

Liz, and Patty are playing Just Dance 4 and I join in with them. We spend the next 3 hours playing the game and by the end we are passed out on the floor.

At about 3 a.m we hear a loud banging at the door, I hold Patty and Liz in gun form and open the door, Soul's face appears and I jump back.

"Soul what are you doing here!?" I say.

Liz and Patty transform back and head upstairs.

"Soul, again what are you doing here!?"

"Maka, we cant be partners anymore." He says and I can't believe it, I throw off my necklace and throw it at him before slamming the door.

* * *

The end for now! Hope you enjoyed

Do not own Soul Eater

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, you are probably dying to see what happens next so I decided to be nice and have no life.

Enjoy :)

Do not own Soul Eater

Izzy~

* * *

Maka's Pov

I could not believe this was happening, Soul tore our partnership a part after what like 3 days!?

"Maka, what happened?" Liz asks sadly.

"Soul...he...ended...ourrrrr...partnership...!" I say in between sobs.

"Oh Maka!" She says rubbing my back.

"You can stay here Maka." Patty says.

"Thank...you." I reply.

"Now lets get some sleep we have school tomorrow." Liz says helping me up.

"What will I wear!?" I ask.

"Oh you can borrow something!" Patty says dragging me behind her.

NEXT MORNING

I wake up the next morning and get dressed in everyday/set?id=64782843 I walk down stairs and Liz&Patty are dressed in cgi/set?id=68744738.

"Cute outfit!" Patty says.

"You chose it out." I reply.

"Oh YEAH!" She says laughing.

"Yeah!" I say grabbing some strawberries and a Tupperware container filling it with the delicious red fruit.

"Maka you ready to go?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, I have strawberries to eat in the car." I say and we head out the door.

Sitting in the front seat next to Liz, Patty sits in the back because she can't sit up front, last time she did...well lets just say that wasn't a pleasant ride or so I heard.

We arrive at school and I am still eating my strawberries, we see the boys gossiping under a tree in the courtyard.

"Boys, such gossips!" Liz says and I giggle.

"Oi Maka, always eating strawberries eh? BlackStar says.

"I guess?" I say.

"Maka your hair isn't symmetrical!" Kid cries pointing to my dutch braid on half of my curled hair.

"Um that is how I wanted it!" I say.

"How could you!" He says and turns to walk away, Liz and Patty following close behind.

"So I heard about you and Soul." Tsubaki says, and I run off.

I run the empty halls of Shibusen since school doesn't start for another 30 minutes and all the kids are in the courtyard.

I bump into a boy with blonde hair and I fall backwards as does he.

"Oh my shinigami I am so sorry!" I exclaim.

"No problem." He says helping me up.

"Thanks." I say.

"My name is Drew, what is yours?" he asks.

"Maka Albarn." I say.

"Oh you help direct the musical now I will defiantly be seeing it with such a pretty girl directing it." He says and I blush.

"Thank you!" I exclaim.

"Hey Maka?" He asks.

"Yes Drew." I reply.

"I have had my eye on you for a while now so what do you say, will you go on a date with me after rehearsal today?" He asks.

"Sure!" I giggle.

"Okay I will meet you under a tree in the courtyard!" He says before turning around leaving.

In class I sit behind Soul and I notice a silver chain around his neck, tucked into his shirt, apparently BlackStar notices too and ask Soul what it was.

"Nothing, just a chain!" He snaps trying to turn away but BlackStar has already un-hooked it and pulls out my necklace that Soul gave me. I gasp.

I run out of the classroom, I could not understand why Soul would do that?! he was the one who ended the partner ship right?

"Maka!" He yells.

I don't turn around I run to the un-used classrooms from the lower levels and I notice Soul picking up ground.

I turn and see a dead end, shit.

"Maka listen to me, hear me out!" Soul says.

Thats when I noticed it too, the sweater I wore when I was sick.

"Go on." I say.

"Okay my parents forced me to end our partner ship I bet if we talk to Lord Death I bet we can keep it a secret from my parents." He says and my eyes widen.

"What will happen when they come to our house?" I ask.

"They only visit like once a year it shouldn't be a problem but please Maka, I need you, you were the part of my life that I was missing." He exclaims and I throw my arms around him. He hugs back almost instantly, we pull away and he takes out the necklace right before sliding it around my neck.

Walking through the halls when I notice how cold it is, I start to shiver.

"Here is my sweater." He says pulling the brown sweater over his head to reveal a black Billy Talent shirt under.

"Thanks!" I say sliding it over my head, the sleeves are to long and it almost reaches the bottom of my skirt in the back but I don't care. It smells like Soul and I inhale the aroma.

"So what do you say we go hang out after rehearsal today?" He asks.

"Oh I am so sorry, maybe tomorrow I already have plans." I say.

"Thats okay what do you want to do?" He asks.

"Um well I haven't ice skated in a while so that would be nice!" I exclaim.

"Okay sounds like a plan, want to invite the rest of the group?"

"Sure!" I chirp as we walk down the halls, by now it is time to go to lunch.

"Oi, you and Soul make up?" BlackStar says and we both nod.

"Good you guys make like the BradxAngelina of Shibusen!" Liz says.

"How, we aren't dating?!" I say.

"Close enough to be!" Patty replies taking the words out of her sister's mouth.

We both blush bright red.

"I mean seriously, you are wearing his sweater!" Liz says.

"Ugh!" I say sitting down re opening my container of strawberries.

AT REHEARSAL!  
"Soul, Maka time to practice 'A Little Fall of Rain'" Stein yells and we get on stage.

Soul sits down and wraps his arms around me and I start to sing.

We continue the scene, Stein telling us what to do over our singing, we are pretty loud singers.

As we come to the end of the song Stein tells us,

"Soul, kiss her cheek as she dies!" We both blush but Soul does it anyway, I turn as red as a tomato.

"Like that." He whispers kissing my cheek again, after that I pull away.

"Okay guys rehearsal is over!" Stein yells and I quickly grab my things.

"Hey Soul, I will be home before 7 so just eat without me. If I don't come home after that then you can start to panic." I say.

"Okay just don't get raped!" He yells heading off, meeting up with BlackStar, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, and Kid.

"Hey Maka!" Drew says and I turn around smiling.

"Hey Drew!" I chirp.

"What do you say we go ice skating?" He says, shoot!

"Um I made plans with Soul and the rest of the group to go ice skating tomorrow!" I say.

"Forget him and the rest of your little group!" He says backing me up against a wall.

"What are you doing..." I stammer.

"Making sure you never go near Soul again!" He says taking out a cloth and wrapping it around my mouth.

2 more guys appear and tie my hands and legs together.

After that they pushed me to the ground and start to kick me.

This torture went on for about another 2 hours until they just stopped and walked away.

I quickly tried my best to get out of the ropes before un-tying the cloth around my mouth. I try to run but it hurts to bad, instead I slowly walk towards home.

"Where's my bag?" I mutter to myself. Fortunately it is on the ground all items still in it, good because my necklace from Soul was in there.

I reach our house, but it hurts so bad to make it up the stairs I have no strength. I pull out my phone and call Soul.

"Maka where are you?" He asks.

"Outside on the stairs, please help me I can't get up them." I say.

"Why? did some one hurt you Maka!" He yells.

"I will tell you later just help me!" I say and I hear the call end.

"Maka!" Soul yells rushing down the stairs picking me and my bag up.

"Child, who did this to you!" Buba yells holding up a frying pan.

"D...drew!" I say and Soul grip tightens.

"Soul let me take her and clean her up, while you inform Lord Death." She says.

I was handed over to Buba and taken upstairs to get cleaned up.

"Gurl! you better tell him soon." Buba says.

"Tell him what!?" I ask.

"Oh like you don't know, I see the way you look at him!" She says and I blush.

"See you blushing!" She points out.

"Am not!" I pout.

"Gurl you be trippin if you don't realize how much you love him!" She says.

"Well I guess, he was the part of my life that I was missing!" I reply.

"See I told you, and I wouldn't worry chances are he feels the same way...I know all his secrets!"

AT THE RINK SOUL'S POV

The girls were skating with their arms linked when BlackStar said,

"Lets run through the girls!" He says and we nod.

"RED ROVER, RED ROVER, SEND ME RIGHT OVER!" We yell colliding with the girls.

"Soul get off of me!" Maka yells and I realize I am on top of her.

"Nah I am comfy!" I say stretching my arms out.

I feel something kick me in the groin and I slide off Maka.

"That is what you get!" She says skating back towards everyone.

"Lets have a race, I bet a god like me could beat all of you!" BlackStar proposes.

"Okay!" We say.

"3...2...1!" He yells and we are off, Maka and Liz are way a head of the group. The 2 start to skate backwards and Maka is in the lead, they turn around for the last stride, and Maka wins.

"What now Liz!" She yells.

"Yay!" Patty claps spinning around.

I hug and twirl Maka around and she laughs, that laugh I love it.

"I remember when I got to do Seussical on ice!" Maka says.

"Go figure you know how to skate!" I say.

"Oh the think you can think!" She starts to sing and Patty joins in.

Tsubaki, and Liz join in, and not before long Kid does to.

"Think of an elephant up in a tree!" I think.

"Think of a bird with a one feather tail!" Maka sings.

The song goes on and BlackStar refuses to sing, we close in on him when he sings,

"Think of a glimmer of light!" Emerging from the middle of the huddle.

We all laugh continuing singing and people give us strange looks.

"On the 15th of May in the jungle of Nool ,in the heat of the day, in the cool of the pool!" Kid sings starting the next song as the Cat in the Hat.

We continue to sing till we were out of breath.

AT HOME WITH EVERYONE SOUL'S POV

"Lets play truth or dare!" Patty says.

"Yeah!" Tsubaki agrees.

"Okay!" Maka and Kid agree sitting down in the forming circle.

"Whatever!" I huff.

Soon everyone is sitting down a empty bottle in front of us.

Liz spins the bottle first and it lands on Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki truth or dare?" She asks.

"Are you and BlackStar and item?" She asks and Tsubaki blushes, she whispers something to BlackStar and he mouths an "Okay"

"Yes!" She says blushing.

"Aww we are so happy for you, how long?" Maka asks.

"1 month 2 weeks and 5 days!" BlackStar says.

"Okay Tsubaki your turn!" Liz says and Tsubaki spins the bottle.

"It lands on Kid."

"Hm I dare you to kiss only 1 of Liz's cheeks!" She says.

"But it won't be symmetrical!" He whines.

"That is the point!" She says and Kid shrugs kissing Liz's cheek.

Kid takes the bottle and spins it until it lands on me.

"Truth or dare?" He asks.

"Truth." I say.

"Ah playing it safe Eater?" BlackStar says.

"Have you ever seen Maka naked?" He asks and Maka blushes.

"No, but she was wearing only a bra and shorts in her room once and I walked in." I say grinning at her.

"Yeah and you got a giant nosebleed!" Maka says.

"What, cool guys don't do that!" I fight back.

"Really, because after you cleaned it up you stared at me for 5 minutes." She says and I blush.

"I have proof because the carpet is still a bit stained!" Maka says.

"Okay lets see!" Liz says getting up, and everyone goes up to Maka's room. 'Oh god' I think.

"See!" She says pointing to the red stained carpet.

"Aw does Souly have a little crushy- wushy!" Kid teases.

"Maybe!" I yell and Maka looks a bit stunned.

"Oh I know all his secrets!" Buba says suddenly appearing behind everyone.

"So does he have a crush Buba, does he." BlackStar interrogates.

"Oh yes on Maka, he has a huge, you should hear him when he talks in his sleep!" She says chuckling.

Maka's eyes widen upon hearing this. So I do what I must I grab her wrapping my arms around her, crashing my lips to hers.

* * *

The end for now!

Hope you enjoyed!

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I am back, I will be updating Triple Life next for your info, and if you read my one-shot Once on This Island, it is a musical and yes the girl dies at the end of the musical!

Enjoy

Izzy

Dont own SE

* * *

Maka's POV

What I just heard I can not process quite clearly but I melted into the kiss wrapping my arms around Soul's neck.

Everyone was cheering and clapping, but I could barely hear I was lost in the kiss.

Everything was perfect when,

"EARTHQUAKE, quick children get down!" Buba yells frantically running around and I stand paralyzed I was deathly afraid of earthquakes.

"Maka!" Soul yells grabbing me by my waist and covers me as we stand in a door way.

A big rumble lets out and I fall out of Soul's grasp, I hear him screaming for me when something heavy hits my back, then everything goes black.

Soul's POV

_idiot, idiot,stupid damn idiot, it is my fault she is hurt, I am such an idiot! _I yelled at my self sobbing into my hands on a hospital chair, lucky us the hospital wasn't destroyed.

"It is okay, she will be fine!" BlackStar says.

"WHAT IF SHE ISN'T OKAY BLACKSTAR THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" I screamed.

"Soul don't worry Maka is strong she will make it." BlackStar says calmly and I thank him because this kind of behavior doesn't happen much.

"Soul Eater Evans?" A lady in white asks.

"Thats me!" I say rushing up to her.

"Maka, is okay except for her ankle, it is fractured. But it will be fine in about two weeks. She is still a sleep in room 13b..." I cut her off by running to that room.

I walk in to see a sleeping Maka laying peacefully on a bed. I walk up and pull a chair next to her bed, taking her hand.

"Maka...I...I" I start but when I notice her eyes start to flutter I quickly shut up.

"S...soul?" MAka asks.

"Yes Maka, it is me Soul...god I was so worried,I am so sorr..." I was cut off.

"No Soul don't blame yourself, honestly it is funny I can't remember anything from last night at all!" She says and I about die, she doesn't remember the kiss!?

"Though I feel like something that would change my life happened last night, but for my life I can't remember what!" She says.

"Oh, well I am going to grab the others and a nurse." I say turning around when her small hand grabs my pinky.

"No, I Will use my nurse button just stay with me, I don't want you to leave!" She says and I take her hand sitting back down making small circles on her knuckles with my thumb.

"May I have a nurse to go get Patty Thompson, BlackStar God (as he likes to be called), Tsubaki N, Kid and Liz Death." She says giggling and I open my eyes wide trying not to laugh.

"I love to tease them about that!" She giggles and I join in.

"Maka!?" Liz fumes when she comes in and we just laugh.

Liz and Kid stand awkwardly next to each other and Patty says.

"I think this is much better!" She says pushing the 2 together so that their arms touch.

"HAHAH!" BlackStar laughs.

We hang out for the rest of the night till we all pass out.

1 WEEK LATER

Maka's ankle is getting better but the sad thing is that she still doesn't remember our kiss and it is killing me.

I have to do it, I have to make her remember.

I have mini battles in my head throughout the day about this topic and when rehearsal comes I have made my decision.

"Okay Maka, Soul lets do 'A Little Fall of Rain'" Stein says and I smirk to myself.

We perform as we always do and it is nice to have Maka in my arms.

"You are here and thats all I need to know" Maka sings and I sing my part.

We end the song with a few stray tears fall down out face, it is a powerful song.

As she closes her eyes I take my chance and plant a soft kiss on her lips, she is taken off guard but quickly responds.

"Soul," She says when we pull a part.

"Maka, I know if you hate me that is fine." I Say.

"No, no! Soul just I remember what happened that night if the earthquake. you kissed me." she says blushing looking at the floor.

"Maka...I just want to say I...LOVEYOU!" I rush turning away.

I feel someone embrace me and I turn to see Maka's petite arms around me, I smile and hug her back.

"I love you Soul!" She says sweetly.

"As much as I loved that romantic scene that just went on but we need rehearsal to get a move on, Lovely Ladies scene come on lets get moving!" Stein yells and we blush.

* * *

SO sorry for the shortness, oh well life goes on.

This is what Maka was wearing during all of this, cgi/set?id=69345415 the necklace is the one from Soul :)

Again sorry for the shortness!

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Long time no SoulxMaka yeah I know! I had to finish Rocking Her World and My one shot!

Enjoy

Don't own SE or Le Mis :p *Tear *tear

Izzy

* * *

OPENING NIGHT MAKA'S POV

I was in the girl's dressing room get into my Fantine costume, I packed up my prostitute costume and headed down to put it in the quick change area.

"Hey Maka." Soul said, I turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey!" I say hugging him, he was in his poor person costume, since in the he isn't in until the second act so he said he would also be a street rat.

I throw on my brown wig and grab Soul's hand before heading out to mic check.

We perform A Little Fall Of Rain for our mic check and then head into the halls for warm-ups.

I always loved warm-ups, they were always fun with the excitement of the show only a few minutes away. Though walking through the hallway towards backstage, saying a small prayer, was my very favorite pre-show ritual.

Gathering in a circle we each put in a hand. After we all broke apart Hayden a little boy rises from the middle of the circle, we all laughed. The little kids that had to be apart of the show were always so cute!

"Okay house is open, lets sell it and show them what acting looks like!" Soul says and we cheer before all shutting up so no one could hear us from the house.

After shushing Carissa (She plays Cosette) and Hayden (The little boy from the barricade forgot his name :p)

DURING THE SHOW

We were on a roll, the show was going great! We were finishing up with a very emotional A Little Fall of Rain when I sense an evil presence outside the auditorium doors.

"Soul." I whisper.

The creature barges in and I yell,

"Soul transform!" He transforms into a scythe and I catch him. Quickly ripping my clothes off in nothing but tights, booty shorts and a sports bra ran back out and charged at the kishin.

BlackStar and Tsubaki who were on crew were already attacking the monster and not a second later Kid and the two guns joined in.

After getting scraped up a few times I swung at the kishin but he blocked and sent Soul out of my arms and I slammed against the wall.

Staggering up in pain I call for Soul, he doesn't look so bad and transforms back into weapon form.

"Lets Resonate." He suggests.

"Okay, you ready for this?" I ask.

Concentrating for a bit till we reached kishin hunter taking a giant leap towards the kishin and sliced right through him, I flew back hitting the wall once again.

I hurt like hell! It was a pain that I had never experienced before.

"Maka!" Soul says.

"Soul?" I reply.

"Shh, I am hear try to stay awake." He says picking me up bridal style.

He rushes towards the nurses office and we see Kid and Patty holding Liz and Tsubaki holding BlackStar.

"Maka got beat up too?" Patty says strangely calm and quite.

"Yeah pretty bad too!" He says, I clutch onto his shirt for dear life.

After a few more minutes of silence we all make it into the infirmary.

"I really think you have been hurt too much lately!" Soul declares and I try to smile, but it comes out weak because I am in such unbearable pain.

I struggle a nod but can't manage one.

2 weeks later

The rest of the shows have gone off without a hitch and I am feeling so much better now that, that stress is off my shoulders.

Soul and I were resting on the couch watching TV on a Saturday morning with our cereal on our lap.

I had plain cereal and Soul had chocolate cereal, for some reason I HATED chocolate cereal.

"You should really try this!" Soul says hovering his spoon above my bowl.

He spills the spoon into my bowl.

"Oops!" He says sarcastically.

"Soul, I can't eat this now!" I say.

"What was that?" He says sarcastically again spilling more from his bowl into mine.

"SOUL!" I shriek.

"What, it was an accident." He says with puppy dog eyes.

"Right! No more kisses for the rest of the day!" I say and he pouts.

I stare into his puppy eyes until I can bare no longer I kiss him.

We stay like that for a few more minutes and when we pull away I climb next him and we cuddle for the rest of the morning.

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I see I got a text from Liz,

_Going to the mall today! R u up to coming?_

__"Soul?"

"Maka?" He replies.

"Liz invited us to the mall want to go?" I say.

"Sure!"He rolls off the couch hard onto the floor and grunts, I can't hold in my laughter.

I head up the stairs giggling and I slam my door behind me.

"What to wear?" I mutter myself heading into my closet.

I changed into cgi/set?id=71145258 and headed back downstairs.

Soul was already downstairs in a black sweater, nice jeans, moccasin(1) style shoes, and a red scarf?!

"Are you wearing a scarf?!" I ask.

"Yup sure am, and might I say you look FAB!" He says in a feminine tone.

"Oh Soul!" I chuckle.

We hop onto his bike and head towards the mall, the drive was overall peaceful except for the cursing that Soul says to himself because of stupid drivers(2).

We arrive safe and the gang is waiting just inside the doors.

"Hey guys!" I greet.

The guys decided to be idiots and did fake tripping by just running and pretending to trip taking down anyone if they could.

"Do you know them?" Someone asks.

"No, no we don't" I reply to the lady who just pointed to the three idiots.

She walks away and Liz bursts out laughing.

We walk into PINK with the guys when BlackStar says,

"Ooh Tsubaki are you going to try on yoga pants!?" What. An. Idiot.

"Here take $50 and go get something to eat." She says, he snatches the money and the guys follow him to the food court.

We here scream and YAHOO's from the other side of the mall, Tsubaki face palms herself.

We get some yoga pants and a few sweatshirts before paying and heading down to the food court.

The guys were just finishing when we got there.

"Wow how much did you order!?" Patty asks.

"A. LOT." BlackStar says before burping.

"Okay well you guys are done and we are dragging you into Bath and Body Works(3)." Liz says and they groan.

I happily drag Soul into the store and I rush grabbing the first body spray I see and I spray it on Soul.

"What are you doing!?" He asks.

"You are going to be my tester." I say sniffing him, yup that sent it a NO.

We continue this till I find 2 lotions, 6 body sprays, 3 body washes, and 14 hand sanitizers.

"THANK YOU!" Soul says once we step out of the store.

"You smell good!" I say sniffing him.

"I smell like a girl." He says.

"Yeah but wouldn't you like if I smelled like this!" I say holding up a peppermint body wash.

"Yeah, but you always smell good, well except after rehearsal." He says.

"I love you Soul." I say.

"I love you too Maka!" He replies.

* * *

The end for now! (maybe I don't know if I want to continue kinda out of ideas :p)

1- Does guys wearing moccasins bother you, it kinda looks weird 2 me.

2- My daddy swears sometimes at stupid drivers, it is kinda funny :D

3- I LOVE BATH AND BODY WORKS, anything peppermint, pomegranate, or strawberry :D

What is your fave Bath and Body Work scent?

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry but I am ending this story, I think that the ending was decent and I just ran out of ideas for it :p

If you would like to take this story feel free just PM me.

Hope you enjoyed!

Toodles

Izzy


End file.
